the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur Loud
'Dinosaur Loud '''is a Loud House crossover series created by Papa99. In the series, the Louds discover strange stones and a Dinosaur card in their backyard. Plot When the Louds discovered some strange stones and an egg-like capsule, Lincoln discovers the capsule containing a card, then activates it and made it turn into a real dinosaur. Amazed by what they saw, the Loud Siblings must race the Alpha Gang for the remaining scattered Dinosaur cards. Characters '''Main Characters ' 'Lincoln Loud- '''11 years old and the only boy in the Loud family. He is the first to discover a Dinosaur card along with one of the stones. His main Dinosaur is Chomp the Triceratops. '''Lori Loud- '''17 years old. She has no main Dinosaur yet. '''Leni Loud- '''16 years old. She is the third to have her Dinosaur card, yet even when naive of everything else, she learns slowly about the Dinosaur cards and knows about fashion. Her main Dinosaur is Paris the Parasaurolophus '''Luna Loud- '''15 years old. She has no main Dinosaur yet. She might like to see a Dinosaur and a Move having her color which is purple. '''Luan Loud- '''14 years old. She has no main Dinosaur yet. She is yet too find a Dinosaur that fits her with her comedy. '''Lynn Loud Jr.- '''13 years old. She has no main Dinosaur yet. '''Lucy Loud- '''8 years old. She wishes to befriend Dinosaurs that are in the scattered cards. '''Lana Loud- '''6 years old and twin to Lola. Her main Dinosaur is Ace the Carnotaurus. She is learning to care for the Dinosaurs, including Ace. '''Lola Loud- '''6 years old and twin to Lana. She has no main Dinosaur yet, but she is wanting a Dinosaur that suits her. '''Lisa Loud- '''4 years old. She is studying the Dinosaurs along with their features and their behavior, their Elements and Move cards. She created a teleportation devise that can teleport her other siblings to the location of a Dinosaur's appearance and she invented the Dino Holders and Dino Shots. '''Lily Loud- '''15 months old. She merely plays with the Dinosaurs (in Chibi form), yet she is too young to understands their cards and elements. Episodes Season 1 '''Episode 1-' 'Pilot: '''Lincoln and his sisters discover that strange stones with Elemental signs in their backyard along with a Dinosaur, which Lincoln activates, making it become a Triceratops he named Chomp. Meanwhile, Dr. Z sends the Alpha Gang to Chomp's location, then later for the first time, the Loud Siblings witness the battle between Chomp and Terry (the Alpha Gang's Tyrannosaurus Rex). '''Episode 2-' '''Prehistoric Pyramids: '''The Loud Siblings discuss why Dinosaurs like Chomp turn into cards and Lisa's inventions. Meanwhile, a Spinosaurus appeared in Egypt. '''Episode 3- Tank You: '''A Saichania appears in a nearby museum and the Loud Siblings must beat the Alpha Gang to it. '''Episode 4- Jungle Bungle: '''A Saltasaurus appears in the Amazon Jungle and when the Louds arrive there, Chomp disappears and they must stop the Alpha Gang from catching Saltasaurus. '''Episode 5- Rubble Trouble: '''One night in China, a wild fire broke out causing a Carcharadontosaurus to appear and the Louds must battle the Alpha Gang and the new Dinosaur at the Great Wall. '''Episode 6- Mama Maiasaura: '''While their parents are away, the Loud Siblings are annoyed by Lori telling them to clean up the house. Meanwhile after appearing in Switzerland, a Maiasaura has an egg and protects it at all cost. '''Episode 7- Gaming problem: '''When the Loud Siblings went to a TV studio to compete in a game show (Leni's case, to meet its handsome host), they noticed the Alpha Gang is there. Meanwhile, a Utahraptor appeared in the TV Studio. '''Episode 8- Maui Owui: '''A Strycasaurus appears in Maui, Hawaii after a thunderstorm. Later when the Louds arrive, Luan and Chomp befriend the Strycasaurus and the siblings decided to have a little beach time, which was interrupted by the Alpha Gang. '''Episode 9- Big Snore: '''After an irritating night caused by a construction, Luna becomes exhausted and gets into a fight with Luan. Meanwhile an Ankylosaurus appeared underground sleeping and Luna and her siblings must race the Alpha Gang to catch it. '''Episode 10- Loud Runaround: '''When Paris ripped Lori's scarf, Leni and the other sibling secretly went to the mall to find a new one. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang arrived at the mall to find a man with Dinosaur Move Cards. Category:Crosaovers Category:Crossover Specials Category:The Loud House